The present invention relates to light exposure devices and particularly to light exposure devices for use in portable reflex copying systems.
Many prior art copy systems possess several inherent disadvantages including large size, high cost, and a requirement for continued maintenance. Smaller copiers exist but these typically require complex reflector and optical arrangements, thus also rendering these units very expensive and susceptible to misalignment.
The device defined in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,128,333 and 4,129,380 represent substantially improved embodiments over the prior art in that they may be produced at lower costs, are easier to operate, and yet still provide substantially uniform outputs. Variation in intensity levels of no greater than from about 5 to 7 percent are typical.
The present invention provides the above advantageous features and thus represents still another improvement over the prior art. As will be understood from the following description, the present invention possess even further advantages in manufacturing design and processing over the above improved devices, particularly the device in U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,333. It is believed that such an improvement constitutes an advancement in the art.